Monster Mutant
by dekaibringer
Summary: Story of a girl having to deal with love, life, and being a bringer of certain death. When the monster comes out, chaos is most certain. But what happens when life actually goes according to a plan?
1. Debringer Troubles

Disclaimer; I do not own X-Men, Marvel does, so don't dog me for anything.

P.s. I own a bucket full of ice water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to figure out who I was for years, but I could never figure it out. There were numerous people who tried to tell me exactly who I was. No one would ever tell me I had powers that could change my life forever.

When I was twelve my mother and father left me in the care of my aunt who I'm later found out was psycho. She took good care of me for a while, until I turned thirteen and learned to rebel.

I'd done the cool little thing to do and snuck out to hang out with my best friends at the time and pierced my ear on my own, but that was just the start. When things got really crazy I ended up with one of my best friends whom we properly called Angel. And I mean I ended up with her.

That's what really drove my aunt over the edge. Me and my Angel. It was just a phase, but it's the one that changed my life forever.

Aunt Maggie stood over me, having just struck me across the cheek and was rambling on about reading the bible, when I stopped her with a slap to her own cheek. She'd never been violent to me before and I'd never been violent at all, just angry.

She screamed at me further, only then debouching that my parents had really died and I was lucky enough that she took pity on me.

That drove me insane and I blacked out. Suddenly I saw things from above. My body was disfigured slightly, muscles larger than ever really. My normally pitch black hair was now blazing red and my usually green eyes were solid cyan blue. It was crazy. I took my hand against her and she flew into a wall. I tried to stop, but I had no control.

When I snapped out of it, I was standing over her with my hands, or as they now looked, claws, dripping with blood.

I was freaked out so bad I took off and left town, which wasn't hard in nowhere Iowa. I'd managed to pack my bags and just leave. I didn't want to be blamed for her death, but I would be two years later. They convicted me and sent me to a mental institute up in northern Pen state. And that's where I sit to this day.

Lucky me, I just had my nineteenth birthday and had figured out exactly who I was; A loser psycho with no hope of surviving life.

Suddenly the door to my room opened and I was released from my bindings as a man in a wheel chair appeared in the door way. He excused the guard from his post, assuring there was no reason for him to worry and asking him to shut the door on the way out.

What I could gather is that this man was old, old enough to be my grandfather. But something about him seemed to confuse me. He looked from the shut door to me and smiled gently, lacing his fingers in his lap.

"I assume you're Miss Rayne." His voice was so kind compared to the others I's heard. Yet only after this did I realize he hadn't opened his mouth.

"What are you?" I asked, my voice cracked from little use over the years, even I'd forgotten that it could sound so docile.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I'm just like you, Kaida; A mutant. And I've come to make you a simple offer." He finally told me.

I could only imagine what he was going to offer me. Maybe a swift and painless euthanasia? Most likely not, but it was a better option than being here. His expression turned cold a little but he continued to speak to me just as he had.

"I own a school, a safe house for mutants where they can harness their powers and become well trained. I'm offering you a room there, free of charge. The only thing I require will be a demonstration of your power once we arrive." He stated, looking around the room before looking back at me.

I thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded my head, before looking at him with a grudging look.

"Sir, I've nothing to take with me. No clothing, no nothing." I whispered, looking down from his eyes to the floor.

"We'll find you something Kaida, I'm quite sure of that." He chuckled before he nodded to me. "Let us take our leave then my dear."

I followed him out and into a rather old looking car and sat beside him quietly all the way to a huge school in Manhattan. What a long drive that was, no lie. He made pleasant conversations only to ask about my powers a little before we arrived. He wanted to know the first time I used them.

"It was four years ago. I ended up having to fight against my aunt. She had struck me down and I lost it when she began talking poorly of my mother. I lost it and blacked out and went on a rampage... I really don't know what you'll think about it sir." I muttered, looking at him out from under my hair.

He nodded, obviously taking it all in and then turned to me. "So how do we get you to demonstrate? It seems that you have to be under severe pressure to transform. And I'm well aware of the fears of changing, trust me my dear."

I just nodded and looked out the window in time to spot a rather large castle looking house. Outside the gate was a plank that said "Xavier's School for Gifted and Talented Youngsters." I hardly thought I was a youngster, but it really didn't matter now. I was here and the next order of business was to show him just who I was.

As we walked in many kids and adults past me; I was introduced to Ororo, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, and more. The ones that really stood out to me were Jubilee, Bobby, Xi'an, and Josh. Bobby seemed to breathe as if he was out in the cold and Josh had a strange golden glow to him.

Logan was accompanying us back to what Xavier called the hologram room, a place where I was to show them my powers. I didn't want to show them, but it's the agreement I was now held to. Logan seemed to scope me out until we entered the room. Then I noticed the professor was outside and looking through a glass pane.

"You and Logan are going to spar, Kaida. He'll go easy on you since you've no power to use at the moment. Hopefully with this we'll figure out a way to help you control it." Xavier's voice rang loud through the room.

Logan took a stance and I blinked a few times. He was going to have to hurt me to bring out the monster in me. And just as I began to prepare myself, Logan lunged and I did everything I could to dodge and roll away from him. But he was on me before I could dodge once more. I did everything I could to push him off, but it was like pushing a boulder from my body.

He raised a huge fist and in a panic I let myself black out and become angry. I found myself watching from above shortly after that and that's when I began trying to rule the beast I'd just released from my soul. I worked hard to climb back into my own body and only then was I able to see with the cyan eyes I'd had nightmares about for years. I stopped the swinging of my arms and stood there, gawking at Logan.

His body was so mangled beneath me and I was so scared, I was afraid I'd done horrible damage, but the more I looked at him, the more I saw the wounds healing themselves. I looked at my own body and saw the claw scrapes and holes in my torso. It didn't hurt, but I knew it was there. Then I looked at my hands and saw claws protruding from between my knuckles.

Logan sat up and looked at me in bewilderment. He popped a few joints and then stood up, looking me over. I tried to move, but it's like the beast didn't want to.

Slowly, a man walked into the holo-room and looked me over. As he did, I noticed the wings that laid at rest on his back. I tilted my head as much as I could and tried to say "who are you?" but I never achieved more than a growl.

I attempted to move again and did a little, bringing my arms up across my chest, so I could better look at the claws protruding. As I did, I heard what sounded like a sword being drawn and my eyes quickly jumped to Logan who was looking at his claws which looked just like mine. I watched how he pulled them in and did the same, watching my own disappear.

Xavier wheeled himself into the room and right up to me and the beast. He seemed to be making notes and Logan was looking at my stomach.

"Professor you might want Warren and Josh to take a look at her. She'll probably feel it when she changes back." He looked at me for a second and then added, "If she does."

I grunted at his comment before looking at the Professor. He looked to me and then nodded a little bit. I kept watching him and Warren as they looked me over and mumbled to each other. Only to groan as my body began to change back into the girl the beast overtook.

I clenched my stomach with my hands and groaned again, falling to my knees as I did. The pain was excruciating and almost made me pass out. Right as I felt like I was going to puke from the pain, the golden boy, Josh, walked into the room and over to me, placing his hands over where Logan had got me while defending himself. Slowly, the wounds healed and everything felt somewhat normal again. He went to heal the other wounds, but I held my hand out and smiled some at him.

"I'd rather heal those on my own, thanks." I kind of muttered, before looking up at Warren and asking him, "Do you think we can tend to these?"

The professor laughed lightly and nodded to Warren who led me out of the room and down the hall into what seemed to be a medical ward. I sat down on a cold table and Warren walked over to me, wrapping my arms and torso with bandages.

"You're pretty tough. I've never known anyone to take down Logan and not go down themselves." He told me, his voice almost as gentle as the professors.

"I didn't know I could go up against anyone period. I didn't even know I could stop myself when the beast is out. It usually takes over until the other person is dead..." I whispered.

We spent a little while conversing before deciding I should go eat since my blood sugar was a little lower than normal. So I thanked Warren for his kindness and walked out of the room and back the way I had been led. I walked into the kitchen and looked around, only to look in the fridge for something to eat.

I ended up cooking for myself and Kitty, whom I'd gotten to know since she smelled steak sizzling. I asked her about other mutants here, and even herself. It was nice to finally get answers for questions.

"So how many mutants are here?" I finally asked, looking from the steak to Kitty as I plated it with some mashed potatoes along with some peas and carrots.

"Well there are plenty of kids. I mean there's me, Bobby, Josh, Jubilee, Kurt, Xi'an, Sam, Rogue, James, and plenty more. And then there's Logan, Jean, Scott, Ororo, Poitr, and plenty of adults to teach the students here. It's just a real great place to be if you don't fit in anywhere else."

We both sat down and ate our steak, talking to each other and getting to know each other. We told our back stories and out first run in with our powers. We talked about the other kids and then Logan walked up as we were washing our dishes.

"I'm supposed to show you your room and Jean's going to meet us there and take you out shopping." He muttered, looking at me with an almost angry look.

I nodded and followed him without any other words and just kept my mouth shut until we got to my room which was across the room from Josh, and in the middle of Bobby and Rogue's rooms. It seemed like I would be just fine there.

Jean walked up to me smiling and held out her hand. As I shook it, she dismissed Logan and we walked down and to the garage where we got in what she said was Scott's car and took off toward town. It was odd being out with someone I hadn't met, but it was kind of nice, in that I could make a brand new impression.

We bought some simple clothes and some more elaborate ones before heading back, it was a short trip, but I was exhausted and without the meds the institution usually gave me, I was so worn out.

After I got in, I stopped outside and looked around, watching things and people, before I headed into my room and hung up my clothes, looking over them all as if re-evaluating them. That's when I saw Josh walk into his room, his head hanging down just a little. I walked over to him rather slowly, and stopped about half way across the hall.

"Josh." I called, looking to him, hoping he would turn around, and it took him a minute, but he did. I sighed out just a little, "Thank you for helping me earlier..."

He looked at me with a bit of an amused look and nodded, with a small smile. His face was golden, and his eyes were my colour green, his hair was shaggy, but it was still so nicely kept. He walked over and stood in front of me, making me feel like a midget.

I shook his hand and then bid him goodnight, but I couldn't sleep. Not since I knew my beast could control me. I walked down to the holo-room and stood there. I looked around, wondering how on earth I was going to do this. So I looked around and noticed Logan in the door way.

Was he always following me? Oh well. He could end up a great use now. He was the only one I really felt comfortable around.

"You're going to push yourself too far kid." He grunted at me, walking over and stopping in front of me with his arms crossed. "What do you want to accomplish?"

I just looked at him with the "are you serious" face and rolled my eyes a little. We looked at each other for a minute or two before I crossed my arms and shrugged.

"I want to be able to do what you people do. Fight with a knowledge of your powers. Everyone here has such good control and my beast can control me. It's not right and it's not fair." I rambled, looking at him for his thoughts.

He said nothing, but took a sparring stance and waited for me to do the same. After I did, he charged and I let myself black out. Only a few seconds after did I regain control and dodge out from under him. I stood, the beast at my control. My arms felt heavy, yet I knew I could control them, and the same could be said same for my legs.

He lunged at me again and I growled at him, lunging back and meeting him mid-way, only to knock him back and onto the floor, where I pinned him rather quickly. He struggled and managed to throw me off before I could even raise my own fist to attack. He stood a few feet away and I rose back onto my own feet, staring him down.

We sparred most of the night, and around four am it seemed like it was time for me to hit the sack or else feel the wrath of no sleep at all. So I went ahead and told Logan I'd see him the next night for some more practice. Yet that morning, as I began to drift to sleep, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong.


	2. Beast of Burden

Disclaimer; I do not own any marvel mutants, Marvel does :D

Bucket of water :|

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I slept, things only seemed to go from okay to bad. I kept having nightmares. I'd wake up from one and let myself calm down, and end up having another one as soon as I lay down. The last nightmare, I turned in my sleep, and when I woke up to get a drink from the kitchen, around noon, I heard someone shriek behind me.

I stopped and looked around. My senses picked up nothing. Wait a minute, senses? I held a hand up and looked at it for a second, and in a very low, almost digital sounding voice, I muttered "oh crap."

Most of the older mutants ran out at the sound of the shriek and they stood in front of me, as if ready to fight, that is until Logan ran up. He looked at me and shook his head. Turning to Ororo, Jean, and sighed.

"It's just the new kid, don't lose your minds..." He grumbled, looking up at me, still shaking my head.

It turns out that Jubilee was the one who had shrieked at me. She'd woken up Josh, Bobby, Rogue, and anyone else that was around our rooms. Seeing all of their accusing eyes, I only looked down and walked off. I turned around and walked past them with my eyes on the ground, back hunched and my low growl sounding more like a groan.

I sat on my bed and tried my hardest to suppress the beast. The beast, hmm, sounded like an ok name for myself but it was too plain. I brought death, obviously, mainly when I was in my beastly form. Death bringer was too blunt, and it just sounded lame.

As my same lifted, I felt my body change back and that's when I began to ponder the name for myself as I walked out and down to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I ran names like Death Dealer, Dealer of Death, Life Taker. Nothing fit like I wanted it to until I finally was joking with myself and thought of Debringer.

They all had cool nick names and now I did too. I fit in somewhere for the first time ever.

Later that day the Professor called for a group practice; against me. Apparently he wanted to see what would happen in an extreme situation.

As I stood in the middle of a field out back, Kitty, Bobby, Rouge, Jubilee, Kurt, and others filed around me. Logan nodded to Bobby who took a running start, right at me. He lunged and his fist iced over. I freaked out, having never seen this before, and transformed almost immediately.

My huge fist engulfed his and it iced over as well. I felt shivers run down my spine as my whole body gained a blue tint. I looked at him, having pushed him back a good few feet and opened up a palm in his direction. Ice shot out and was only stopped when Kitty ran up and grabbed him, the ice flying through them and into a tree.

Next thing I knew, Scott was running at me, to be one of the defensive mutants. He put a finger up to his glasses and a red beam shot out and slammed into my chest, knocking me back into a tree as it cracked and fell backwards. I grumbled and got up, I took off at a run and ran right into Kitty, grabbing her and closing my eyes.

I ran away from her and Scott took a few more shots. I was able to make myself invincible to his blast and opened my palm to shot ice in his direction. That's when John shot a fire blast and melted the ice right before it could engulf Scott.

Those kids are on their game, let me tell you. I grumbled a little and stood in front of John as he shot another blast toward me. I stood and took the impact, only to have the flame engulf my body. I became a walking fire ball. I stalked right up to him.

He seemed taken aback and almost paralyzed with fear or confusion, but I couldn't tell which. Right as I was about to reach out, Rogue grabbed my hand and I felt like the life was being drained right out of my body.

When she let go, I was myself again, and I was on the ground, Debringer not happy that life was so close to being taken from the body we inhabited. We. I'm starting to talk like it too. I got up, and could see through my own eyes, but the intensity from my body was so extreme. The muscles I'd grown accustomed to lifting were heavier now, and my eyes were white. It's like the more abuse I took the more I could dish out.

Bobby and John attacked at once after a regretful decision by the elder mutants to continue. I felt the ice and fire and let them soak my body. After finding a happy medium in the steam, I absorbed the power, I could feel it in my control, and the red flames fused with the blue ice. I looked at everyone and smirked a little. That wasn't intentional, but Debringer thought it appropriate.

Next thing I knew, Poitr was flying at me, his skin turning to steel before my eyes. I groaned and stood my ground, waiting for the impact, and when it came, he slammed me straight into a tree until I absorbed what I could from him and coated my arms up to my elbows and I grappled with him for a while.

I was a glutton for pain, but c'mon. These people were throwing giants at me and it was like a drug to me. All the aggression I'd held in and now I could get rid of it. It felt amazing.

Finally, Jean called time as it started to storm and the rain began pouring down. I grumbled and walked towards the school, my shoulders slouched and my body still that of Debringer. I wanted to fight harder, and longer. It wasn't fair.

I finally decided just to stay outside and watch the rain and lightning fall. I hadn't been outside in so long, and the cool crisp air felt so nice against my skin. That's when things started getting cold and I noticed I was myself again.

I got up regretfully and walked inside, shaking a little as the door shut behind me. There were kids everywhere. A few ran by me and it was like a whirlwind, almost knocked me over.

The most I could do now was look for someone to spar with, cook, or just sleep the day away. I didn't know what to do anymore, the institution drained everything from me; all I knew was therapy and pills. Maybe I could get Logan to spar with me.

My stomach growled, and thus my options were determined. I huffed to the kitchen and tossed some noodles in a pot, staring at the steam as it rose from the water. That's when I decided to try something I never had. I stuck my hand over the steam and tried hard to obtain something from it, anything.

When I opened my hand, a ball of water was sitting there, spinning counter-clockwise on my palm. I smirked, only to have the water ball drop into my pan and splash water everywhere.

"Clumsy..." I muttered, looking down only to look up as I saw a glow next to me.

"Why is Rouge your kryptonite? I thought you could absorb any power." It was Josh and a cocky remark. How typical, at least Kitty said it was.

"Yeah, thanks for being concerned. Like I need you to help with my low self-esteem." I growled to him. "Would you like to face Debringer on your own?"

Haha, I have a giant monster in me and you're just go-old. Wow, he regressed me back to childhood. That's not healthy.

I kept cooking, even though Josh was basically drilling me with questions, I was grateful when Kurt bamfed in and asked me what I was doing in the kitchen. I offered him some food and he took it and bamfed off.

"I don't get any pasta?" Josh asked, sticking his nose over my plate.

"Drop gold ooze onto my food and I swear I'll kill you in your sleep." I muttered, looking at my food as I spoke. Yes, I kind of liked Josh, but why even bother with him?

I got up and cleaned off my plate, Josh still bugging the crap out of me. As I sauntered off toward the bathroom, he kept following like a puppy until Logan walked up to me, then he mysteriously disappeared.

"Logan! Just the man I needed to talk to. Do you think we can spar again tonight? I'd really like to try out some other powers I might have…" I asked, smiling up at him, only getting a frown back.

"Sure, why not." He rumbled, walking towards his room with his hands behind his head.

I took a shower and slipped into pajamas. Training wasn't really worth putting on clean clothes. After doing that, I headed toward Logan's room and knocked on his door. No one answered, so I cracked it a little and peeked in. It was pitch black.

"Logan?" I called. "Hmm, guess he's down at the holo-room…"

I took my time getting there, only to squeak as my shoulders were grabbed by someone I hadn't seen; that's when I got yanked through the wall and right into Kitty's room.

She looked at me and smiled widely.

"So I heard Josh totally likes you. Along with a few others. That's insane!" She exclaimed, looking at me with a grin.

"Kitty, how is that insane? It's normal for idiots to go for girls way above their level. I mean really." I muttered, rubbing my head a little as I looked off.

"No! It's crazy because he hasn't even looked at a girl in years. I mean he totally ignored everyone for the longest time and was always getting in trouble. It's more like amazing I guess." She babbled on about Josh for a minute and then looked at me as if waiting for me to have a revelation.

"What Kitty? I'd just end up killing him accidentally anyway…" I muttered, leaving her room slowly. She called after me but I kept walking down to the holo-room.

I was just some stupid, insignificant war machine. A deadly killer with no regret for lives I took. I belonged in that institution. I have no need for others, why start now? The only people I really relied on were Logan and the Professor…

But it didn't matter right now, all that mattered was taking out my anger on some willing subjects, or rather one willing subject.

I walked into the holo-room and saw Logan leaning against the wall. He finished off his cigar and walked towards me, looking at me with a rather challenging glint in his eye.

I looked at him funny and blinked. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, looking at him and feeling my face.

He shook his head and pounced, landing on me and making me fall to the floor. I heard something crack as I landed, and it got harder to breathe. That's when I let it take over. I opened my cyan eyes and kicked him off with little difficulty.

He shook off the impact of his landing and brandished his claws, running at me quickly. It took a few seconds for me to realize I needed to jump, and as I came down from that, I landed square in the middle of his back, knocking the wind out of him.

But before I could gloat about it, he threw me off and into a wall. Another crack. Great, thank you jerk.

I growled and suddenly, I blacked out. I could see from above again, and Debringer looked so much different, and angry, really angry. My face was split from my lips back, though some skin was still connected. The grin was almost too horrifying. Logan's face was priceless, but at the same time I was worried.

Logan took a defensive stand and as Debringer charged him, he jumped and stuck his claws into our back. I felt the pain, but Debringer didn't. It didn't even care.

I was going to pay the ultimate price and it didn't care a thing about me. Logan did, and I could tell. I yelled out for it to stop, and for a moment, it looked up at me and then grinned again which made me even angrier.

Logan growled and then tackled Debringer to the ground as my yells created a distraction. I tried to yell for someone else, but the only person who could hear me with a thing, and it had no regard for life.

I tried so hard to make sure that Debringer was distracted every time it tried to move. Sometimes it worked and other times it was like I was a ghost. That scared me even more. I could see the blood dripping from my body, as well as from Logan's.

I wanted so bad to stop, and I tried so hard to get back into my body, but it wouldn't let me. Not at all…

Finally, Logan pinned Debringer to a wall with his claws, and that's when she smirked. This wasn't ending well at all. The searing pain in my shoulders became so real when I realized I was back in my own body. But from his face, I still looked like it.

"Logan, stop! It hurts!" I screamed, trying to writher out from beneath him which only made it hurt more.

He realized what was going on and let go of me immediately. I sank to the ground and all I could feel was pain running all through my back and it felt like my shoulders were only hanging on by a few tendons.

I proved to myself I was burden. Logan scooped me up and ran off to, of all the people that could fix me, Josh.

He knocked on the door and Josh opened it. He was looking down until his eyes rose and widened. Logan laid me down on a towel on Josh's bed and looked at him with his arms crossed. Under pressure, Josh looked like he was going to freak out.

"Logan, shoo." I hissed, looking up at him for a minute.

He looked down at me with quite an upset expression, but left anyway and I turned my attention to Josh. He seemed to have calmed down and placed his hands anywhere he saw blood.

I spent hours in his room as he healed everything he could find, that night I slept in his bed, having passed out half way through his healing. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…


End file.
